Attention, Brats!
by moronsfr
Summary: Single Father, Levi mengaku kewalahan menghadapi masa pubertas anak-anaknya. Levi—EreMika


Scene-nya mirip habis di dream effect.

Semuanya berkelip-kelip. Putih. Bersih. Kinclong. Sesuatu yang sempurna di mata seorang Levi. Ia tersenyum lelah. Tongkat pelnya ia angkat kece, dicium sekali lalu dilempar sembarang arah. Dia menari. Berputar-putar kelewat bahagia. Tak ada lagi noda secuil sepanjang mata memandang. Lantainya licin, membuat sepatunya terus berdecit harmoni selama ia melangkah. Harumnya tak kalah wangi—sewangi kalau ibu habis ngelap rumah kita pakai w*pol. Hidungnya mulai difungsikan mengendus, dan harum kerap menyentuh hidungnya lembut.

Endus.

Endus.

En—nnnn?!

Megap-megap. Levi lupa caranya bernafas.

"PPPPHHHHHAAAAA—" Kelopak mata sepenuhnya terbuka, melotot malah. Levi cengo. Pandangannya masih kabur, kabur, lalu yang pertama kali tertangkap indera penglihatannya—disalurkan dengan baik ke otak, yakni jepitan jemuran. Nyasar di hidungnya, melanggar akses keluar masuknya udara—sakit pula. Untung ia ingat, ia masih punya mulut untuk bernafas.

Tangannya sama sekali belum bergerak melepas apalah itu jepitan jemuran di hidungnya. Otaknya masih perlu di refresh—wajar untuk seseorang yang baru bangun tidur. Tapi Levi Ackerman dengan mulut dipakai bernafas, jepitan jemuran di hidung dan ekspresi cengo adalah sesuatu yang langka.

"Pfft." Keceplosan satu. Padahal sudah sejak sang ayah membuka matanya tadi, ia mati-matian menahannya—tawa. Remaja laki-laki tanggung bersurai cokelat, meng-_cover_ mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "P-pagi, Pa." berdehem sebentar. "Tukang Koran di depan nanyanyin mau beli atau enggak. Jadi—"

Levi langsung _connect_, ia cabut kasar jepitan jemuran di hidungnya—membekas imut disana, membuangnya kearah tersangka. Secara jitu nyasar tepat di bibir Eren.

"—Papa mau beli koran atau enggak?" PLETAK.

**.**

.  
>Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama<br>Attention, Brats! © moronsfr

[Single Father, Levi mengaku kewalahan menghadapi masa pubertas anak-anaknya. Levi—EreMika]

****[AU, OOC, father!Levi]

.

**.**

Mikasa dongkol. Tangannya berkacak pinggang. Alis matanya ditajam-tajamkan—luruuuus kearah sang target. Targert; mas-mas seragam abu-abu bertopi misterius, naik sepeda, dikeranjangnya penuh dengan lembaran kertas mencurigakan.

"T-tapi, Mbak… kalau hari Minggu begini, biasanya Bapak Anda selalu beli koran saya." Suaranya gemetar.

"Kalau aku bilang Papa lagi tidur, ya, lagi tidur." Mendengus jahannam. "Tukang koran yang lain juga nanti lewat waktu Papa bangun, sama aja kan?"

"Tapi.. tapi Bapak Anda cuma mau baca koran saya.. seriusan deh, coba aja nanti tanya sendiri."

Tengkuk Mikasa geli sendiri, merinding mendengar bahasa berperasaan begitu. "Papaku nggak se-_freak_ itu sama koran—apalagi sama tukangnya! Kalau mau, dia bisa aja nggak baca koran setahun!"

"Hus, Mbak." Tukang koran muka misterius itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Mikasa. "Nggak boleh ngomong gitu, atuh. Koran adalah jendela dunia, tanpa koran kita nggak bisa tahu jendela."

Mikasa memijit sisi keningnya sebentar. Ini tukang koran yang bego atau dia yang masih _error_ habis bangun tidur?

"Mendingan, mendingan." Mikasa balik mengibas-kibaskan tangannya ke si tukang koran. "Kamu deh yang pergi dari sini. Sebelum aku yang 'memulangkan' dirimu."

Pakai nada sok _shock_, tukang koran itu memelas. "Kalau gitu, ini tolong kasihkan Papamu." Sebuntel koran, disodorkan. "Bayar minggu depan juga enggak apa-apa, nanti saya pasti kembali."

_Wtfiniorang_—

Belum sempat Mikasa nimpuk dia pakai buntelan koran itu, si tukang koran misterius sudah keburu mengayuh kencang sepedanya. Dibarengi teriakan "Sampai jumpa lagi~"-nya si tukang koran dan latar belakang jeritan "Brengsek, wooooy!"-nya Mikasa.

"Woooy, balik sini kalo beraniiiii—" Kakinya membentuk kuda-kuda, tangannya mengepal buntelan koran—diacungkan ke udara.

"…Mikasa?" Eren cengok.

Mikasa menoleh patah-patah. "Eren?! Sejak kapan kamu disitu?" Kakinya yang tadi mekangkang jantan, langsung balik ke mode SNSD.

"Ah!"—bersamaan. Lalu telunjuk masing-masing kedua orang itu terangkat. Mereka berjalan mendekat—persis dorama di TV. Ujung kaki mereka bersentuhan. Mikasa pakai sandal jepit, sedang Eren nyeker—telanjang kaki.

Telunjuk Mikasa mengarah ke bibir Eren. Sedang telunjuk Eren mengarah ke koran.

"Jadi beli koran?" Eren menyambar buntelan kertas itu. "Untung aja kamu beliin, Papa udah sewotin aku terus tuh kalau sampai tukang korannya pergi duluan."

_Anjiritutukangkoranbenerternyata_—Mikasa sumpah serapah di dalam hati.

"Ini..?" Mikasa menuding bibir Eren. "Kok jontor gitu?"

"Oh? Hehehe…" Eren sontak meng-_cover _aibnya. "Itu… biasa.. Papa."

Papa?! Papa biasa?! Biasa ngapain?—oke, oke. Pagi itu, Mikasa nggak paham dua hal. Hubungan kokoh Papa dengan tukang koran. Dan maksud kejontoran bibir Eren dengan kebiasaan Papa.

Mikasa geleng-geleng. Sudahlah, cukup. Kepalanya pusing. "Aku mandi duluan." Mendahului Eren masuk ke rumah. Ia berhenti sebentar, mengilhami pesan. "Lain kali, Eren… hati-hati dengan Papa."

Eren bergeming. Lalu setelah mencerna kalimat Mikasa dan menghubungkannya dengan kejadian lempar jepitan jemuran kearah bibir tadi, ia memberi hormat paham. "Siap, Bos! Lain kalau Papa mau kasih _service_, aku bakal ngehindar!"

Kali ini tak ada niatan Mikasa lanjut masuk ke rumah terus mandi. Ia menatap Eren horror. Daripada sekaligus nggak ngerti tiga hal ambigu langsung yang ia tangkap pagi ini, ia kembali berkacak pinggang. "ERENN! Sebenernya Papa ngapain sih?!"  
>.<p>

.

.

AB—Attention, Brats!

.

.

.

Levi menemukan kolom judul bagus setelah membolak-balik halaman abu-abu koran. Teh hijau pagi dijentik jemarinya ia sandarkan ke tatakan cangkir. Mengencangkan halaman koran dan berdehem satu kali. Eren sudah hafal betul sinyal itu. Minggu pagi dimana sang ayah membaca koran di dekat minimal satu anaknya, meletakkan cangkir teh, dan berdehem sekali—itu artinya Eren harus memasang minimal satu kupingnya baik-baik. Eren menguap, mengecilkan volume suara TV.

"Anak kelas tiga SMP terlibat kasus jual teman." –Tuh, kan. Ayahnya mulai ngoceh pake alasan "lagi latihan baca koran pakai bersuara."

Eren menyamankan posisinya yang tengkurap di karpet. Matanya masih doyan terfokus pada TV, tapi kupingnya mau tak mau harus mendengarkan ayahnya. Disaat begini, Mikasa malah mandi. Ia jadi harus sendirian mendengarkan curcol bacaan koran ayahanda.

"Karena stress akan sekolah, anak yang masih berumur 15 tahun memilih coba-coba memanfaatkan teman buat cari uang."

Acaranya yang dilihatnya lagi sponsor. Eren mendesis kecil.

"Selang berapa bulan, mereka mulai berani bikin kredit pacar dan narkoba."

Eren mengetuk-ketuk _remote_ mencari _channel_ bagus.

"Penyalahgunaan asusila, narkoba, dan minum-minuman keras tak dapat terhindarkan."

_Paket hemat, Pa, namanya_—Asal ceplos dalam hati.

"Ini seusia kamu, kan, Eren?"

Eren bergumam. Pendek. –_Aduh… Mikasa mandinya lama banget sih. Curang nih masa aku doang yang dapet paket dikte koran pagi_

"Jangan sampe anak Papa kaya begini juga…"

"Enggak lah, Pa."

Levi menutup korannya. Eren yang dengar suara kemeresek koran dilipat rapi—tanpa menoleh dari TV—langsung kembali membesarkan volume TV-nya.

"Kalau belajar di sekolah yang bener.." Koran sudah ditutup, tapi diktenya masih mengalir. Eren yang tadinya mau jejeritan lihat AKB48 di TV jadi kicep. "Jangan pacaran aja, eh, salah. Jangan pacaran dulu. Masih kecil. Eh, kamu nggak punya pacar kan, Eren?"

_Mampus. Kehidupan pribadiku, dikorek-korek…_ —by Eren Ackerman, 15.

"Jangan sembunyikan sesuatu dari Papa. Jadi anak yang terbuka sama orangtua."

"Ng-nggak kok, Pah. Eren jomblo kok—nggak laku malah."

Levi mengangguk-angguk. "Bagus lah"

Ngek.

"Apa yang bagus, Pa?" Mikasa menyahut. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya pakai _hair dryer_. Masih handukan.

"Aaaa—Mikasa tuh, Pa!" Eren histeris menunjuk saudaranya. "Mikasa tuh banyak pacarnya!"

"Hah?"

Levi memincingkan mata. Tajam—fokus langsung pada butiran air yang jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambut anak gadisnya. "Mikasa…" suaranya berat, ibarat bos iblis di level teratas RPG. "Lantainya baru dipel. Nanti kamu bersihkan lagi."

Eren tepuk jidat. Aduh, ayahanda salah fokus—atau dia sendiri yang kelewat semangat lempar batu sembunyi tangan.

"Itu yang pertama." Levi menarik nafas. "Yang kedua, keluar kamar mandi jangan kaya begitu. Kamu mau Eren dan Papa tiba-tiba jadi psikopat terus anuanuin kamu?"

Mikasa mematung. Eren _shock_.

"Bentar, deh Pa. bentar deh." Nggak peduli sampai AKB48-nya jungkir balik di TV, Eren fokus sepenuhnya ke sang ayahanda. "Kayanya ada tiga kemiringan dalam kalimat Papa. Pertama, psikopat itu setahuku kerjaannya bunuh-bunuh orang, bukan anuanu orang. Kedua, Papa masih cukup waras buat anuanuin anak sendiri. Ketiga, kalimat Papa itu sama sekali bukan kategori nasehat."

Levi mengernyit. "Sejak kapan kamu ngerti apa itu psikopat dan anuanu?"

Eren langsung bekap mulut. Udah, ah. mendingan nggak usah ngebales omongan Papa.

"Terakhir, Mikasa." Levi kembali menoleh ke putri semata wayangnya. "Beneran kamu banyak pacar—kata Eren tadi?"

"Apa?" Mikasa menggeleng. "Enggak kok, Pa. Enggak deh, suer."

"Halaaa—h boong tuh, Pa." Eren nyeplos lagi, terkikik diatas karpet. "Jean sama temen sebangkunya langsung diembat sekaligus~"

Muka Mikasa keburu merah. Reaksi itu hampir membuat Eren—yang memang asal sebut nama, Levi, dan _readers_ salah tangkap.

"Temen sebangku Jean itu kan kamu, Eren!"

"Wh—hee.. oiya." Eren menepuk jidat. "Maksudku Jean dan yang duduknya di depan—"

"Jadi…" Levi sudah keburu ambil kesimpulan. "Dibelakang Papa, kalian punya hubungan khusus?"

Hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Mikasa _disconnect_. Eren langsung konslet.

Masa kenangan-kenangan indah mereka berdua sebagai saudara satu rumah langsung belok. Mulai dari suap-suapan, boncengan, tidur bareng, mandi bareng, pakai baju bareng, _crossdressing_, curhat bareng, bersih-bersih bareng, nonton bareng, jalan-jalan—semuanya berubah konteks dari rasa sayang saudara ke rasa sayang _incest_ di otak mereka. Memberi reaksi semburat merah yang menjalar cepat ke permukaan wajah keduanya.

Jeritan histeris, Eren dan Mikasa. Barengan.

"Papaaaa! Apaan sih?!" banting _remote_.

"Papa ngawur ah!" lempar _hair dryer_.

Levi angkat tangan. "Becanda. Woles, Keleus."

Eren dan Mikasa langsung cemberut, memalingkan muka. Tapi suara dag dig dug masih membekas di dada mereka. Ayahanda sialan. Mulai dari sini mereka nggak akan bisa woles satu sama lain.

"Oh iya, Jean itu… yang kata Eren tadi?"

Masih cemberut, Mikasa bersedekap. "Papa masih percaya sama omongan Eren yang udah kelihatan _random_ begitu? Jean itu ngejar-ngejar aku tapi akunya nggak mau."

"Hoo…" Levi mengangguk-angguk. "Papa jadi ingat mendiang Mama kalian."

"Eh, Mama?" Eren langsung nyamber.

"Dulu itu Mama kalian primadona sekolah. Banyak yang ngejar."

Eren berdecak kagum. "Banyak yang ngejar, ya, Pa? Nggak kaya Mikasa, yang ngejar cuma satu, dan dia kuda setengah manusia—jadi-jadian."

Satu getakan.

"Tapi Mama kalian nggak pernah ambil pusing berpacaran. Fokus sekolah. –ehem, sama kaya Papa."

Bunyi "oh" pendek.

"Kenapa sih Papa daritadi bahasannya ini terus?"

"Eren…" Levi bersandar lelah. "Pubertas itu masa rawan—usia kalian, karena itu Papa harus lebih waspada terhadap kegiatan kalian."

"Kegiatan, ya?" Mikasa bergumam, otaknya dibuat jungkir balik cari ide yang ending-endingnya bisa bikin dia—Eren sekalian—cepet-cepet keluar dari dialog pagi yang menurutnya engga penting ini. "Kegiatan Mikasa aman sentosa, Pa. Contohnya _cheerleader_. Kan, Eren?"

"_Cheerleader_?" belum selesai Eren mengangguk—habis disikut Mikasa—Papa Levi sudah keburu merespon. Mengelus jenggot transparan. "_No, no, no_."

Lucunya, Eren malah ngakak keras-keras. Lupa sudah rasa sakitnya disikut wanita _super power_ keluaran produk Ackerman. "Hahaha, bener tuh, Pa. Mikasa nonong."

Lucunya lagi, dia ngga nyambung.

Kurang ajarnya, dia dikacang.

"Kenapa emangnya, Pa?" Mikasa merajut lekuk-lekuk di kerutan dahinya.

Levi menunjuk sepuluh dua puluh senti diatas lutut putrinya. Menunjuknya pakai kaki lagi—tangannya sudah terlalu syahdu disedekapkan rapi. "Segini, kan—roknya? Terus gerakannya salto kaya kakatua beranak gitu? NO. Keluar dari klub nista itu besok, perintah."

Menyomot hape terdekat, Eren langsung browsing. Sebagai murid yang terkesima di bidang biologi, ia perlu tahu pada _statement_ apakah kakatua itu beranak atau tidak.

"Terus?" Mikasa _speechless_—efek tingkah ayahanda dan saudaranya sekaligus.

"Ya… cari ekstrakulikuler lain. Misalnya… _cleaning club_?"

"Papa boong!" Eren manyun lima senti. Menodong layar hapenya ke muka Ayahanda. "Kakatua itu bertelur pa, bertelur!"

Levi berdecak sebal. "Kamu Eren! Kamu juga, sini hape kamu." Langsung main samber, langsung main bongkar-bongkar isinya.

Jejeritan, jejingkrakan, tangan Eren langsung menggapai-gapai mencoba merebut sistem hidupnya. Bedanya, kalau biasanya orang menggapai itu keatas. Ini si Eren menggapainya ke bawah—secara… Papa Levi adalah kepala keluarga super yang tingginya pun super.

"Pah, Balikin~"

Mikasa masih bengong. Kaku ditempat—serasa disegel nasehat asal ceplos Ayahandanya—yang sialannya ada meracun otaknya.

"Ini?! Ini cewek kan?!" ganti menodong Eren, kali ini dengan layar meliput salah satu _room chat_nya.

Si pelaku yang namanya tertera di sana, yang secara kebetulan itu foto profilnya dia masang lagi _selfie_ sama Eren. Eren manyun, tangannya berlogo masing-masing satu di kanan-kiri, ditempel ke pipi. Yang di dia, senyum malu-malu, mata bulatnya menatap polos ke kamera, sebelah tangannya menyisir anak rambut pirangnya ke belakang teliga—menambah kesan sok imut.

Rambut pirang, mata besar.

"Itu Armin, Pah. _God please_, Armin kan cowok!"

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun." Levi dan teori sok tahunya. "Dia cewek, Eren."

"Ngaco, ah. Hape kan cuma dua dimensi—bisanya dilihat dari satu arah doang." Asik, Eren mulai pinter.

Melotot, Levi ngga terima. "Terus dia apa? _Crossdresser_?"

"Yaelah, Pa. Dia memang dari jabang bayi sudah kaya begitu mukanya. Sini, balikin hape Eren."

"Hmmh…" jeda sebentar, hape itu kembali ke pemiliknya. "Nih, simpan baik-baik."

Eren mendengus. Heran abis sama tingkah Ayahandanya yang kelewat freak akhir-akhir ini—semenjak Mikasa dan dirinya melangkah menuju masa puber.

"Lho?" tunggu deh. "Pah?" kok, "_Password_nya… Papa ganti?"

Levi sudah menjinjing koran paginya, menyelipkan jemari kaki ke selop rumah berkepala kelinci. Melilitkan kuping cangkir teh hijau di jemari tangan. Berniat melanjutkan mimpi indah yang tadi pagi kepotong dramatis. "Apa guna telfon rumah kalo kamu pake hape terus? Kan enak nanti kalau ngobrol, Papa bisa tau kamu lagi ngobrolin apa."

Wut?

Eren menganga, tergagap ingin menyampaikan aspirasi atau pendapat atau opini yang bisa melumpuhkan kalimat absolut Ayahanda—tapi ia malah kaya Mikasa. Bisu ditempat.

Kali ini pintu kamar Ayahanda dikunci rapat. Meninggalkan hawa pagi yang tersisa di hari minggu. Menyisakan arwah dua remaja yang masa mudanya sudah diambang batas—mau _game over_.

Koran hari minggu, dikte pagi, dan adu argumen keluarga Ackerman berakhir sadis.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
